Save the Last Dance
by Vile.EXE
Summary: It's that magical time again: The school dance. See what unfolds in this important time, where funny events happen and new romance blossoms!


**Vile: Aaaaaaaaand I'm here again, folks! I had SO much fun writing this!**

**Yuma: What's it about?**

**Vile: It's a school dance fic, and you know what that means!**

**Kotori: More fluff that a bunch of clouds...**

**Vile: Yep! But with this story, you'll be laughing your rears off as well! Standard disclaimer here, folks! Enjoy!**

* * *

Save the Last Dance

Class was about to end for the day at Heartland Middle School, and the kids in the class began to pack up. "Hold on, everyone. I have an announcement to make." Professor Ukyo said, making the kids in the class (Yuma and co. included) look at each other, confused. "I'll have you know that in one week, the annual school dance is going on." Immediately, most of the class began clamoring. "Don't worry, there's information flyers around the school to tell you what to do, and there's plenty of time to prepare. Just try and figure it out among each other. Have a good weekend, everyone!" The bell rang at that time, and the class filed out.

*Outside*

"Oh, I am SO not ready for this!" Sachi griped to the other girls.

"A school dance… Oh god, I'm so nervous!" Hikaya complained.

"Where are we gonna find dates, nya?!" Cathy cried.

"Are you seriously worried about this?" A voice asked them. The girls turned and saw Yuma, Shark, and Tokunosuke looking at them with easygoing smirks.

"How are you three not worried about this?" Kotori asked. "It's the biggest event of the school year!"

"One: We have experience in formal social events, Ura." Tokunosuke said.

"Two: Our formal outfits are already clean." Shark followed.

"Three, and most importantly:" Yuma started, walking over to Kotori. "We already have dates." He kissed Kotori quickly.

"Having girlfriends really cuts down on the stress, since we don't have to look for dates, Ura." Tokunosuke said, adjusting his glasses before fistbumping Shark.

"You're the lucky ones! We don't have boyfriends!" Sachi griped, gesturing to her, Sei, and Cathy. "I've worried about this for most of the year!"

"I don't know about you girls, but I'm taking Ukyo-sensei's advice and sleeping on it for now." Sei said. "You should, too. We've got a whole week."

Cathy let out a breath. "Maybe Sei-chan's right. We shouldn't stress out that much."

"Easy for you to say…" Sachi breathed, looking away.

*Meanwhile*

Yamoto walked into the principal's office, having been called in. "You wanted to see me-Whoa!" He gasped, seeing who was there. Gauche and Droite were speaking to the principal. "Tou-chan? Kaa-chan?"

His parents turned and looked at him, smiling. "Ah, Moyen! Come on over!" Gauche said. Yamoto was confused, but walked over, sitting between them.

"Um… sir? Might I ask why you called my parents in?" Yamoto asked the principal.

"Oh, gomen-nasai for not telling you." The principal said. "We called in your parents to request them as chaperones for the dance, and they accepted."

"No way!" Yamoto cried, shocked.

"Is that a bad thing, Moyen?" Droite asked.

"I'm not saying it's bad, but why you two?" Yamoto wondered.

"Well, you've had a good track record while you've been here, Moy-Yamoto, gomen." Yamoto nodded, excusing the small mistake. "And since your parents worked for Mr. Heartland before, we knew them to be of good character, so we called them in." Yamoto's eye twitched at the mention of Mr. Heartland. "While they're with us, they'll be aiding in decoration and other necessities. You don't mind, do you?"

Yamoto let out a breath. "Now that I'm calmed down from the shock…" He smiled. "I don't mind at all. I don't mind working with my parents."

"And maybe we can find you your own date to the dance." Droite said.

"K-KAA-CHAN!" Yamoto cried, his face red, making the principal, Gauche, and Droite all laugh.

*Two Days Later, 5 Days Before Dance*

Tetsuo walked around Heartland, enjoying a day to himself. The dance was least of his worries. _'Meh, I'm probably not gonna go. What's the point? It's just a dumb dance.'_ Next thing he knew, he bumped into someone. Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw that it was Sei, who had landed on her rear end. "Oops. Gomen, Sei."

"Daijoubu, Tetsuo-kun." Sei replied, Tetsuo helping her up. The two began walking together. "So, you got a date for the dance?"

"Nope." Tetsuo replied. "I doubted I'd go to the thing from the start."

"You and me both." Sei said, making Tetsuo's eyes widen. "Surprised? Not all girls geek out over dances."

"Heh. Ya learn something every day." Tetsuo said. "As far as I know, when girls hear about dances, they start spouting the three D's: Dates, Dresses, and 'Damn, what am I gonna do?'"

Sei burst out laughing at that last one, making Tetsuo follow. The girl high-fived him. "That was Sachi-chan all of yesterday! She wouldn't sit still about it!"

"Seriously? Man, how dramatic!" Tetsuo remarked. Sei agreed, and the conversation started to die down.

Then Tetsuo immediately stopped. "What's up, Tetsuo-kun?" Sei asked.

"I just realized something." The stocky boy said. "If we don't go to the dance… the others are gonna grill us SO bad."

Sei grimaced. "Oh… right. Sachi-chan's never gonna let me live it down."

The two of them began thinking, then they looked at each other, staring at each other for a short time. Then Tetsuo spoke: "Go together just to keep them off our backs?"

Sei shrugged. "Eh, what the heck? It's a date." The two of them fistbumped. "See ya around, Tetsuo-kun." The girl walked off.

Tetsuo smirked at her. _'Maybe this won't be so bad.'_

*4 Days Before Dance*

Takashi began wondering who he would take to the dance. _'Hmm… Plenty of girls in the school. I heard Tetsuo-kun was taking Sei-chan, so she's out. Sachi-chan? Nah, she's being a bit too much of a spaz. Maybe Cat-chan?'_ He felt a small blush creep on his face when he thought about her. He remembered how cute she looked in her black-and-red outfit from the WDC finals party.

"Inchou!" A female voice cried out. It wasn't one he recognized. He turned to see three girls approaching him. Takashi felt nervous. "Please, can you go with me to the dance?"

"Hey, I was gonna ask him that!" Another girl said.

"Back off, I saw him first!" The third girl said. They started growling at each other, Takashi feeling even more nervous.

Suddenly, he felt himself being quickly pulled away from them. "Waah!" He was pulled around a corner, out of the three girls' sight.

"You OK, Inchou?" This voice he recognized. He turned and saw Cathy looking at him. "You looked like you were having a little trouble there."

"Yeah. Arigatou, Cat-chan." Takashi said. "I didn't think I'd be popular enough to have three girls approach me at once."

"Well, you are the Grade President. It doesn't surprise me." Cathy replied, making them both chuckle.

"Do you have a date yet, Cat-chan?" Takashi asked.

Cathy gasped lightly, looking away and blushing. "N-No… That's kinda why I'm here." Takashi looked confused. The girl looked at him. "I wanna go with one of my friends, and I was going to ask Yuma-kun, but he's going with Kotori-chan. And since he's taken… you're the boy I know best. So, would you go with me, Inchou?"

Takashi blushed brightly. On the plus side of this, Cat-chan was very cute (at least he thought so), and it would save him the decision of choosing someone. On the minus side… Takashi found nothing wrong with it. He couldn't deny that Cat-chan was one of his picks, but he didn't expect HER to ask HIM. Nevertheless, he smiled. "Sure, Cat-chan. I'll be your date."

Cathy perked up and smiled. "Arigatou!" She cried, hugging him and kissing his cheek before rushing off. Takashi touched the spot where she kissed him before a goofy grin spread onto his face.

*3 Days Before Dance*

On one of the roofs of the school complex, a big piece of paper was laid out. "All right, boys. Let's make sure everything's good." Shirotora said to Aokarasu and Akahebi. "Snake carpet, check. Chili Rock punch and decorative water balloons?"

"Check, geegee!" Aokarasu laughed.

"Music De-Tuner and sudden wind machines?" Shirotora asked.

"Check." Akahebi asked.

"Good. And for the big finale, the Dance King and Queen have a little surprise in their crowns!" Shirotora said. "No one's gonna forget THIS dance!" All three of them laughed. Little did they realize someone was watching them.

*Day Before Dance*

Yamoto did a run-through of all preparations for the dance. The DJ Booth was first on his list. "Mm-hmm. Seems in order…" He nonchalantly pulled a small device off of the bottom of the console. Nearby was Akahebi, who was talking to Shirotora. When they weren't paying attention, Yamoto plugged the device into Akahebi's sound player. _'Idiots.'_ He walked off with a smirk. Several of the committee were putting up balloons in the halls after taking down the water-filled ones. Yamoto checked the carpet: Snake device was off-line and removed.

"How's everything look, Moyen?" He heard Gauche ask.

"So far, so good, Tou-chan. Did someone inspect the punch bowl?" Yamoto asked.

Next thing they knew, Aokarasu was running down the hall. "AAAAAAAHHH! HOT, GEEGEE! HOOOOOOTTTT!" He rushed right past them and made a beeline toward the water fountain.

"Yep." Gauche replied, father and son laughing at Aokarasu.

"Well, I'm gonna go check around some more. You and Kaa-chan make sure the rest of the preparations are made." Gauche saluted and walked off while Yamoto left in another direction. After a while, though, he heard slight crying. "Huh?" The black-haired boy looked around before seeing the source: A crying Sachi sitting on a cafeteria table, her face in her hands. Yamoto frowned. He didn't like seeing people cry. "Sachi-chan? What's wrong?"

Sachi looked up and saw Yamoto. "Yamoto-kun… The dance is tomorrow, and I don't have a date! I had my dress picked out and everything! I've been waiting the whole year for this, and now it's gonna be ruined!"

Yamoto sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't talk like that, Sachi-chan. There's still time to find someone."

"But… But almost everyone in the school has a date now, and I don't know any of the boys that are left!" Sachi cried. "Yuma-kun has Kotori-chan, Shark-kun has Ariel-chan, Toku-kun has Hikaya-chan, Tetsuo-kun's going with Sei-chan, and Inchou's going with Cat-chan! There's no one left for me!"

Yamoto looked sad. "Hmm… that is a problem." Then, he got an idea: One that made him slightly nervous, but he went with it. "I'll go with you."

Sachi's head snapped to him, her big gray eyes wide. "H-Huh?!"

Yamoto had a smile on his face. "I may not be a student here, but the committee allows me to take part in the dance. So, if you need a date, I'd be more than happy to go with you."

Sachi's eyes widened slightly again before she broke into a big smile. "ARIGATOU!" She quickly ensnared Yamoto in a tight hug, crying out tears of joy instead of sadness. "You don't know how grateful I am for this!"

"Eh heh, it's nothing, really, Sachi-chan!" Yamoto said with slight difficulty, laughing nervously.

Sachi finally let go of him, still smiling widely. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yamoto-kun!" She gave him a big kiss on the cheek before running off happily.

Yamoto was still smiling, but he felt eyes on him, his own eyes glowing. Looking to his left, he saw Droite looking at him with a smile. Embarrassed, Yamoto laid his head on the table. _'I am SO gonna get grilled for this…'_

*Day of the Dance*

People clamored throughout the school building as people showed up, flashing their tickets and heading inside for the dance floor. Yuma, Tokunosuke, Tetsuo, Takashi, and Shark were all waiting for their dates to arrive. The former four were dressed in the tuxedoes they wore during the WDC finals, while Shark's was a dark purple, similar to his hair, with a blue bowtie. "Man, maybe we should've picked them up and brought them here." Shark mused.

"Eh, we've got all night. No worries." Yuma said.

"This dance is really hopping." Yamoto's voice was heard. The group turned and saw him. The Dark Hunter was also in a tux, which was, predictably, pitch black in color.

"Well, well, well. Evenin', dork squad!" A familiar voice said. With "Don't tell me" faces on, the group turned to see the source: Shirotora. He, Aokarasu, and Akahebi all had tuxedoes on matching their names: White with black stripes for Shirotora, dark blue with feather add-ons for Aokarasu, and dark red with scale patterns for Akahebi.

"I didn't expect YOU to come to this." Takashi said, not impressed.

"What can we say? The ladies are gonna love us." Akahebi said confidently. Yuma and Tetsuo immediately began to snicker.

"What's so funny, geegee?" Aokarasu asked.

Yuma and Tetsuo finally burst out laughing. "You guys think you're chick magnets?!" Yuma laughed. "Yeah, and I'm Yusei Fudo, hah hah hah hah hah hah!"

"If you guys get near a girl, pepper spray's involved!" Tetsuo added, making the other boys start laughing.

Shirotora had tic marks. "We'll show you nimrods! One of us is gonna be the King of the Dance. Then we'll see who's laughing! Let's go, boys! We got charm to put on." With a snap of his fingers, he and his friends walked off.

"Vain idiots, Ura." Tokunosuke mused. The boys nodded.

"Well, I went through everything, and the dance is in tip-top shape." Yamoto said. "All that's missing is-"

"Sorry we took so long!" Kotori's voice chirped. Yuma turned and blushed brightly. Kotori was wearing the pink dress with the black bow that she wore during the WDC finals, complete with the pink ribbon with the flower clip. Cathy was with her, also wearing her cat-themed outfit from the finals, making Takashi blush.

Yuma couldn't help but approach Kotori. "How the hell did I not notice how beautiful you look in that during the finals? Man, I was oblivious!" Kotori giggled.

"How do I look, Inchou?" Cathy asked, doing a twirl.

"A-Amazing." Takashi replied honestly with a blush.

Next thing they heard was a THUD. "OW!" Hikaya's voice griped. Tokunosuke looked past Kotori and Cathy and saw the blonde picking herself up off the ground. She was wearing a mostly yellow outfit with some gray accents, making a good contrast and complementing her hair. It also looked like glitter was thrown on it, so it sparkled.

Tokunosuke thought she looked amazing, but he looked down and saw what he believed to be the problem: Hikaya was wearing high-heels, and she was wobbling in them. "Why'd you pick those shoes, Ura?"

"Blame my mother. She wanted me to wear these because she thought I'd look even better in them." Hikaya explained. "All it did was turn me into a virtual domino." Then she smiled. "Good thing I pulled a fast one on her."

"Eh?" Tokunosuke was confused, but Ariel walked in holding an extra pair of shoes. The blue-haired girl had on a stunning sapphire dress that appeared similar to high-class society, though it was much shorter than such dresses, having two sky blue panniers at the waist, a sky blue ruffle at the bottom, and a mirrored brooch on her chest. To top it off, Ariel was wearing elbow-length white gloves. **_(A/N: Kinda like Princess Peach's outfit, but only to right above the knees.)_**

"Arigatou." Hikaya said, switching out her heels for the shoes Ariel had.

"Damn… You look great, Ariel." Shark said, a blush on his normally pale face.

Ariel giggled. "Arigatou, Shark-kun." She said, her face burning red.

Tetsuo then felt someone snap their fingers behind him. "Found you!" This voice was easily Sei's. Tetsuo turned and found said girl in a fully black outfit. The design of it, however, struck an odd cord with Tetsuo: Though it was clearly a girl's outfit, it didn't look as feminine as the other girls' outfits. Sei apparently noticed his confusion. "What?"

"I was just admiring the outfit. It isn't all showy like most girl outfits are." Tetsuo admitted.

Sei chuckled. "Good. I heard that they made outfits like this for tomboys, so I gave it a shot. Didn't think I'd actually wear it, though." She said, twirling once.

"It suits you. Shows that you aren't a girly girl." Tetsuo said with a smirk, making Sei smile.

Yamoto looked around, confused. "Where's Sachi-chan?"

"Oh yeah. Sachi-chan's really nervous about it. She won't even come in." Sei said.

Yamoto frowned. "I guess I'll go get her, then. I don't know why she'd be scared, though." The black-haired boy walked toward the entrance of the building and walked out. There were a lot of people around. "Sachi-chan!" He called out. No answer. "Hmm…" His eyes started to glow. 'Dark Matter Dragon, locate Sachi-chan.' A low growl was heard, and Yamoto's eyes glowed brighter. His vision became fully black, white outlines letting him tell what was where. All people radiated purple auras, but through the vision, one showed up as light blue. 'There.' He moved toward the light blue aura, finding himself to be moving toward the east side of the building. Eventually, he found the light blue aura, but when he cancelled his Dark Vision, a wall was in her place. "Sachi-chan!" A small whimper was heard, then part of Sachi's hair was seen. "It's me, Yamoto. Why are you hiding?"

"Y-Yamoto-kun…" Sachi whimpered. "I don't know if I can do this…"

"You waited for this. You can't get cold feet now." Yamoto said. "Are you embarrassed of how you look?" A small "Mm-hmm" came from her. Yamoto smiled. "Let me see. I don't think it'll be as bad as you think."

A few seconds of no response, then Sachi slowly stepped out. Yamoto's eyes widened. Sachi was dressed in a white spaghetti strap dress that came down to her knees, two wing-like additions coming from the bottom of her dress to her feet. She was wearing elbow-length gloves like Ariel, and two earrings dangled from her ears. Yamoto gulped, a blush creeping on his face. Sachi couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I'm ugly… aren't I?"

"I don't know what reverse world would call that outfit ugly. Sachi-chan, you look amazing." Yamoto said honestly. Sachi finally got the courage to look at him, seeing his honest smile. "You're worried about nothing. I bet the other girls would even be jealous."

"R-Really?" Sachi asked. Yamoto nodded without hesitation. The girl smiled and rushed over, hugging Yamoto. "Arigatou… I thought this day would be ruined."

Yamoto chuckled, Sachi letting go of him. He held out a hand. "Shall we?" Sachi nodded, taking his hand so he could lead her back inside.

*Inside*

The five pairs were waiting when Yamoto returned with Sachi. "Hey, there you are!" Yuma greeted.

"Whoa… Sachi-chan, you look great!" Cathy chirped.

"I can't imagine why you were scared." Sei said.

"Eh heh heh… Arigatou." Sachi said shyly.

"Now that we're all here, let's head in! We're wasting time!" Yuma said.

"Yeah!" Everyone chirped, and the group walked toward the gymnasium, joining the party. As Yamoto had said, the place was jamming. A fast song was currently playing, and the students were dancing to it.

Tetsuo looked to the side, snickering and directing Sei to his vision. Shirotora, Aokarasu, and Akahebi were standing by themselves against a wall, no girls near them. Sei started snickering as well. Yamoto noticed them and got an idea. "Sachi-chan, get three cups." Sachi nodded and got three cups from the punch table. Yamoto formed a canteen from his dark powers. "This is gonna be good." He poured a drink into each cup, the drink looking like the punch. When he was finished, he dissipated the canteen and took two of the cups. He winked at Sachi, who followed him toward the three idiots. "You three look thristy."

Shirotora looked at them. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Here. A peace offering." He and Sachi handed them the cups.

Aokarasu hesitantly took the cup. "Eh… thanks, I guess, geegee." Shirotora and Akahebi took a cup as well.

"Enjoy, guys." Sachi said as she and Yamoto left them alone. When they weren't looking, Yamoto looked off to the side at Gauche and Droite, flashing his eyes once. His parents nodded: It was a signal.

"Are we sure we should drink this?" Akahebi wondered.

"They already busted us on the punch bowl and swapped it out, geegee. I think we're geegee-good." Aokarasu replied.

"Eh, bottoms up!" Shirotora said, and all three boys downed their cups in one go. When they finished, all of their eyes shot open, their cups dropping to the floor.

Then… "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" All three of them screamed, an anime fire effect coming out of their mouths.

"HOOOOOTTTT!" Akahebi shouted.

"GEEEEEEEEEEH! WE'VE BEEN TRICKED!" Aokarasuo shouted.

Shirotora glared at Yamoto. "WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"Too hot for ya? Here, this'll cool ya off!" Yamoto sent a signal, and Gauche pulled out a remote control, pressing a button. All of a sudden, the air conditioning vent underneath them started blowing out a huge volume of winds, sending the three boys flying back onto their rear ends. With their mouths still on fire, the three of them bolted past the group and out the door.

Everyone started laughing. "That was freakin' perfect!" Shark laughed, high-fiving Yamoto.

"They tried to pull pranks, but they got pranked!" Yamoto replied.

Once the laughter calmed down, Tokunosuke spoke up. "All right, everyone! Let's hit the dance floor, Ura!" Everyone agreed and headed into the crowd. With the song being up-tempo, the group started busting a move.

After about a half-hour of up-tempo, the DJ made an announcement. "Okay, everybody, we're gonna start slowing it down, so grab your date so you can keep movin'."

As the music changed to a slow dance song, Yuma looked at Kotori with a smile, which she returned. No words were needed. Kotori took Yuma's hand, and they each wrapped an arm around each other's waist, moving to the music. Four of the other couples did the same, the only ones who didn't being Yamoto and Sachi. "Don't be afraid, Sachi-chan. Just follow my lead." Yamoto said, offering his hand. Still nervous, Sachi took it, and they began to dance.

*Focus Switch*

"I didn't know you could dance like this, Yuma." Kotori told him as they turned.

"Eh heh heh. Nee-chan taught me how, but I didn't think I'd need it." Yuma replied, making Kotori giggle.

*Focus Switch*

Tokunosuke's face was fully red as he danced with Hikaya. "You all right, Toku-kun?" Hikaya asked.

Tokunosuke looked away, though somehow kept the rhythm. "Well… to be honest, I never thought I'd be doing this, Ura. Most people find me… creepy."

Hikaya giggled. "Well, to me, you're cute. That should be good enough." She quickly kissed him on the lips, making him grin goofily. She giggled again as they continued dancing.

*Focus Switch*

Shark and Ariel noticed Tetsuo and Sei dancing rather well. "I never expected those two to know how to dance." Shark mused.

"Why, because of Tetsuo's weight?" Ariel asked playfully.

"Well, partly that, but also their attitudes. Do either of them look like the kind of people who'd be dancing?" He and Ariel laughed.

*Focus Switch*

Takashi noticed Cathy looking really nervous. "Cat-chan?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

Cathy gulped. "Inchou… I think… I should tell you something." Takashi looked confused. "There's… another reason why I asked you. Remember when you protected me from White-Eye?" An "Mm-hmm" came from the boy. "I think you remember when I kissed you." Takashi blushed. "It was because I was grateful, but ever since then, I kept thinking about it. When Yuma-kun and Kotori-chan got together, I admit I was devastated, but when I was around you, I felt my pain start to fade." Takashi started to put two and two together. "Then you got taken over by Number 34. I was scared for you, and I realized why… Oh, I can't think of any more words." With that, Cathy looked at him before kissing him. Takashi's eyes widened like saucers. Cathy was actually KISSING him. Of course, he wasn't complaining, and he stopped their dance to kiss her back. Cathy felt butterflies in her chest at the feel of him kissing her. After a few seconds, they broke off. "I guess what I was trying to say was… My crush went from Yuma-kun to you, Inchou."

Takashi smiled at her. "Well, to be honest, I'm happy. I was always nervous that no girl would actually like me." Cathy gasped. Takashi pulled her glasses off her, leaving her eyes unobstructed. "But I'm glad someone did. Someone cute at that." He chuckled at her. Cathy smiled and kissed him again. Takashi put her glasses back on, and they continued their dance.

*Focus Switch*

"You doing alright, Sachi-chan?" Yamoto asked as they danced.

"Y-Yeah… This isn't as bad as I thought." The girl replied. "I didn't know you knew how to dance, Yamoto-kun."

Yamoto chuckled. "Well, you never know when you'll need it." Sachi giggled at him. The two of them didn't notice the other couples looking at them.

*Some Time Later*

"I hope you all had a great time tonight, everyone!" The principal said, on a stage in the gym. "But it's time to announce the results of who are the Dance King and Dance Queen! Your votes have been totaled, and the winners have been decided!"

Off to the side, Shirotora, Aokarasu, and Akahebi had returned, watching with grins. "That's right, pal… Announce the results."

"The winners are…" He opened the envelope. "Moyen 'Yamoto' Kazamuki and Sachi Ohayu!" Spotlights illuminated the couple in question.

"US?!" Yamoto and Sachi cried in unison. The crowd erupted into applause, including Yuma and co. Smiling, Yamoto and Sachi walked toward the stage, Sachi blushing brightly all the way. Yamoto felt Gauche and Droite's eyes on him, and he knew they looked proud (Droite was actually brushing a tear from her eyes). When they got up onto the stage, a crown was placed on Yamoto's head while a tiara was placed on Sachi's.

"How does it feel to be chosen as the King and Queen?" The principal asked, holding the mic to them.

"To be honest, neither of us thought we'd be chosen." Yamoto said. "We just tried to get through the night. Regardless, it honestly feels good."

Sachi's eyes began to tear, and the mic was moved to her. "I was so nervous that this day would go so wrong… but this has been the best day of my life. Thank you, everyone!" The crowd applauded once more.

Meanwhile, Shirotora pulled out a remote with a grin. "Time to turn this day rotten!" He pushed the button. Nothing happened. "Nanda?" He pushed the button multiple times.

"Why ain't it working?" Akahebi asked.

"I don't know! I was sure it was working before!" Shirotora said.

Yamoto smirked and took the mic. "Could a spotlight be moved to Shirotora, Aokarasu, and Akahebi, standing right over there?" He gestured, and a spotlight was moved to illuminate the three boys.

The three of them stood rigid. "I think we're busted, geegee…" Aokarasu breathed as they slowly turned.

"It seems your remote isn't working, but I know what's wrong." Yamoto said. "You see, I stumbled upon each of your plans and countered them. Let's see… the Chili Rock punch? The wind machines in the AC vents meant to look up all the girls' outfits for panty shots?" All the girls in the audience gasped. "The Music De-Tuner to screw up the DJ? The snake carpet meant to trip everyone up? All countered. And the traps in the crown and tiara?" He pulled off his crown and handed the mic back to the principal, who kept it by his mouth. Sachi pulled off her tiara. "A simple re-wire, and the prank that was meant to embarrass us… is comin' back at you!" Yamoto and Sachi threw the crowns, instinctively caught by Aokarasu and Akahebi. "Tou-chan, if you please!" Gauche held up a remote and pushed the button on it.

Then, a whole bunch of Obots entered the room. Beeping came from the crown and tiara, and the Obots turned to them. Their mouths opened. "SHIMATA!" Garbage was flung from the robots, pelting the three boys. The crowd started laughing loudly at them.

Yamoto had an easygoing smile. He whispered something into her ear, and Sachi nodded, taking the mic. "Oh, and those water balloons we took down?" Yamoto snapped his fingers, and a committee member wheeled out a large cart, a stash of water balloons on them in front of the crowd.

Yamoto took the mic. "We'll leave it to you, everyone: Should we get them wet for trying to ruin this?"

"Yeah!" The crowd started cheering.

"Did I hear a cricket there? Come on, let me hear you!" Yamoto said, pointing the mic at the crowd.

"YEAH!" A roar came from the crowd.

"Have at 'em, everyone!" Yamoto yelled, and the crowd rushed forward, grabbing water balloons from the cart and rushing at the trio.

"RUN!" Shirotora yelled. He and the other two quickly dashed toward the doors, all three of them being pelted by the balloons. "THIS AIN'T OVER, PUNKS!" They quickly escaped.

The crowd began cheering, high-fiving each other. Next thing Yamoto knew, he was splashed in the face with a water balloon. "HEY!" Giggling was heard, and he saw that Sachi was laughing at him. "Oh, funny girl, eh?" He dropped the mic and snagged a balloon, chucking it at Sachi's face.

The principal rolled his eyes and grabbed the mic. "Might as well end the night with a bang, everyone! FREE-FOR-ALL!" The crowd roared in triumph again and started grabbing water balloons, pelting each other.

Droite and Gauche were laughing off to the side. Gauche moved to try and join the brawl, but Droite stopped him. "I wouldn't. Your arm strength might knock someone out, and I don't want my dress getting wet."

"Aw… you're still no fun, Droite." Gauche play-griped, making Droite laugh.

*Outside the School*

Shirotora, Aokarasu, and Akahebi left the school in a horizontal line. Aokarasu growled. "Geeeeeeeee… I say we go back there and make them pay!" He griped, a dark blue glow forming on his right hand.

"I agree! No one laughs at us!" Akahebi added, a dark red glow appearing on his left hand.

"No… not yet. We'll have our shot." Shirotora told them, a while glow emerging on his chest. "We'll show them who's boss eventually. Akahebi, put some music on." Akahebi nodded and pulled out his sound player, removing his headphones, cranking up the volume, and hitting Play.

...Only to get out-of-tune music blaring from the device. "DAMN YOUUUUUU!" All three of them screamed, plugging their ears.

* * *

**Vile: Everyone loves a school dance fic, right? Oh, and before I forget, my pal Y-Tak helped me with Yamoto and Sachi's last names.  
**

**Tetsuo, Shark, Tokunosuke: *laughing their butts off at what happened to the three idiots***

**Yuma: Chalk another couple up as official. *looks at Takashi and Cathy***

**Cathy: And another one seems like it'll happen soon. *looks at Yamoto and Sachi***

**Vile: Hey, what can I say? I love fluff! ^_^ If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! I'll be on my next work chapter soon! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
